Baloo's Predicament
Cast * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby * Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Daisy * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as Troublesome Trucks * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (does not speak) * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie (does not speak) * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel (does not speak) * Heather (Over the Hedge) as Henrietta (does not speak) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcriptedit Zira's work in the countryside was full of surprises. She was frightened of bulls and cows, and she remained very lazy and stubborn. One day, Little Joh brought Heather to the station where Baloo was grumpily arranging. "Hello, Baloo. I see Zira's left the milk behind again." "I'll have to make a special journey with it, I suppose. Anyone would think I'd nothing to do!" grumbled Baloo. "Tell you what," replied Little John, "I'll take the milk, you fetch my monkeys." The drivers and stationmaster agreed. Baloo had never been to the quarry before. He began ordering the monkeys about. "Hurry along!" he said. The monkeys grumbled to each other. "This is Little John's place! Baloo's got no right to poke his head in here and push us around." They whispered and passed the word. "Pay Baloo out! Pay Baloo out!" "Come along," said Baloo. "No nonsense!" "We'll give him nonsense!" giggled the monkeys. But they followed so quietly, that Baloo thought they were under control. Suddenly, they saw a notice ahead; "ALL ANIMALS STOP TO PIN DOWN BRAKES." "Peep peep! Brakes, guard, please!" But before he could check them, the monkeys surged forward. "On! On!" they cried. "Help! Help!" roared Baloo. The man on duty rushed to warn traffic with his red flag. But he was too late to switch Baloo to the runaway siding. Frantically trying to grip the road, Baloo slid into the yard. "Peep peep! Look out!" CRASH! Baloo's driver and fireman had jumped clear, but Baloo was stranded. Next day, Roger Radcliffe arrived. Little John and Zira had helped to clear the wreckage, but Baloo remained on his perch of monkeys. "We must now try," said Roger, "to run the road with Little John and a lioness. You have put us in an awkward predicament, Baloo." "I am sorry, sir," said Baloo. "You can stay there until we are ready. Perhaps it will teach you to be careful with monkeys." Baloo sighed. The monkeys groaned beneath his feet. He quite understood about awkward predicaments. Roger spoke severely to Zira, too. "My animals work hard. I send lazy animals away." Zira was ashamed. "However, Little John says you worked hard after Baloo's accident, so you shall have another chance." "Thank you, sir," said Zira. "I will work hard. Little John says he'll help me." "Excellent. What Little John doesn't know about road problems isn't worth knowing. Our Little John's an experienced bear." Next day, Bagheera came back, and Baloo was sent to be mended. Bella and Belle were delighted to see Bagheera again, and he took them for a run at once. All are now friends, and Little John has taught Zira a great deal. She shooed a cow off the line the other day all by herself. That shows you, doesn't it? Category:Parodies